Aw, Shucks! A Bunny FanFiction
by zerodroids
Summary: The Bunny fic I started writing for a friend. This is my first time writing anything of this kind, on top of that English isn't my first language so sorry for that! Chapters are small but I'll try to update daily. And if you'd like to correct me or encourage me I'd be the most thankful! Thank you for deciding to read this.
1. Chapter 1

One night Kenny lies awake overwhelmed with his own thoughts, he has come to the realization he might have a crush on Butters. "That's crazy!" he thought, "it can't be". Kenny has always felt like love was kinda useless, just something else to get hurt by, and especially something that he maybe doesn't deserve.  
In truth, more than what he likes to admit to himself, the thought of falling in love with someone and them liking him back was very frightening. Having to remember their reaction every time he dies, the pain and suffering he'd have caused in the face of his loved one every time he dies is a thought Kenny can't shake off.  
But Butters, oh, Butters is too pure for any of this, he shouldn't have to experience the hell on earth that Kenny lives - "…on top of that there's no way Butters would like me back" - Kenny thinks as he screams into his pillow.  
The next days Kenny didn't really know how to face Butters so he kept avoiding him. Butters, however, noticed it and he felt a knot forming in his stomach as time passed and his best friend kept ignoring him and felt their friendship drifting apart, maybe he did something wrong again, maybe, Kenny is usually so kind towards him he couldn't understand why he'd ignore him, maybe he was mad at him, so he pulled him aside.  
-"H-Hey Kenny, did I do something wrong?" Kenny didn't know what to say  
-"No.. it's nothing." Butters tightened slightly his grip on him  
-"Are you sure? You've been avoiding me, I don't want you to be mad at me, I don't even know what I did." Butters looked at him with such a sad questioning face, Kenny felt bad about lying to him.  
-"... I'll tell you some other time ok..."  
-"...Tell me after school then! See you later"  
During classes, Kenny could only think of Butters grip on his arm, calm but sure, he had never seen that look on Butters, maybe, just maybe, he meant something to Butters too... "No no no no..." He shook that thought away from his mind and hid his embarrassment in his hands, but now it's time to think how to avoid Butters after school, maybe he could just make a run for it, maybe Butters will forget it in the meantime, yeah let's count on that.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and Kenny hurried past everyone, trying to escape the fate that awaits him, he almost successfully exits the school but that's when he hears it:  
-"Kenny! Wait! I'm here." The cheerful voice announces "Let's talk" Butters catches up to him walking right by his side  
-"So what's it? Are you feeling down? I might be able to cheer you up if you just talk to me, buddy!"  
-"It's nothing really."  
-"Aw c'mon Kenny, you promised me you'd tell me, I'm here for you! You can count on me I promise"  
The sounds of their footsteps complemented the sound of Kenny's heartbeat, so loud he was afraid Butters would be able to hear it, but Butters was only looking at him with that cute inquisitive look on his face, waiting for Kenny to open up to him. Kenny tries to calm himself down and think of the consequences that might happen, but his mouth betrays him  
-"Butters I... Like you..." The feelings that had been boiling in his mind couldn't be contained anymore.  
-"Aw shucks, buddy! I like you too! I think you're a swell guy and one of my best friends!"- Butters completely missed it to Kenny's shock, -"Actually, don't tell the other guys, but I like you the most out of everyone else! Especially Eric. But why is that bothering you, Kenny? I think we're really good friends too if that's what you're worried about! I really like you too."  
Kenny is dumbfounded, completely at loss of how to reply to Butters, hearing him say how much he means to him too, as a friend, so purely made him feel kind of sickened with himself. Butters completely missed the point but if he corrects Butters he might destroy their friendship, something that apparently Butters holds so dearly. A wave of anxiety suddenly overwhelms him, but he can't bring himself to lie to Butters.  
-"No Butters, I **LIKE** you"  
-"I LIKE you too!" Butters says innocently  
-"No! I LIKE **LIKE** you!"  
-"I really LIKE you, Kenny! You're my best friend!" It had apparently become a friendly "I like you more" competition for Butters. Frustration overwhelms Kenny and before he can catch himself, he suddenly pulls Butters for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed frozen in place, while drowning in insecurities, "What is it going to be like now" and "I really fucked up" are the only things crossing Kenny's mind, besides how soft Butter's skin is... Maybe he should open his eyes, he's scared but too curious not to.  
"A tomato?!" He thinks to himself almost laughing, Butters is completely red while closing his eyes firmly. Kenny finally pushes Butters away from him, Butter's didn't… "reject" him but he also didn't kiss him back… reality and anxiety start to set in back again. Butters takes what seems like an eternity to open his eyes again, getting even redder than before now he's slightly shaking like he's about to cry, Kenny doesn't want to laugh anymore. Butters sprints out running away from Kenny.  
That night Kenny laid awake in his bed feeling like he had the weight of the world on his chest, tears wanting to form in his eyes but he kept suppressing them, who knew "no answer" would be worse than anything he had imagined, and hurt more than anything he had experienced. Kenny wished he could die as he drifted slowly to sleep.  
Kenny's dreams were haunted by the image of Butter's ready to shatter, his red face, the eyes unable to meet his, the way he was shaking, he had an especially awful sequence of dreams where he kept trying to reach Butters but he only kept getting further away, dreams where he tried to scream "I'm sorry" but nothing came out, he constantly felt like he was drowning in the words he couldn't say.  
Kenny woke up with dried up tears in the corner of his eyes and a feeling of emptiness that day, he just… didn't care anymore, it was like all his feelings had left him - "whatever" - he thought as he got ready to go to school - "I'll survive". Everything was the same as always, except now something was different, something that made him realize that maybe, just maybe, he actually still felt something, because when he saw Butters' eyes avoid his, when he saw Butters lower his head when he was around, there was this sickening sensation of guilt that he couldn't even begin to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

The day passed like a fever dream, words were hazy and he couldn't really focus on anything, he couldn't wait to go home, the clock's hands just wouldn't move fast enough… He got home feeling exhausted although he didn't do anything especially tiring that day, letting his backpack hit the floor with a loud thud.  
-"Kenny! Hi" Karen's voice brought him back to earth  
-"Oh hey Karen"  
-"You seem a bit down, is anything wrong?"  
-"…No… Not really"  
-"Will you play with me then?" Karen's smile warmed his heart  
-"When do I ever say no?" Kenny says playfully while sitting down next to her.  
-"Can I paint your nails?" Karen asks, Kenny removes his gloves and extends his hand towards hers "oh! they're cold"  
-"Hehe sorry" Kenny cups his hands around hers while laughing "I'll just use your hands to warm mine"  
-"I can't paint your nails like that!" Karen laughed along and Kenny lets go of her hand so she could paint his nails  
-"So how's school? Is everything good? No one bothering you?"  
-"I got an A in maths!"  
-"Oh wow! I'm so proud Karen!" Kenny gently ruffled her hair with his other hand "Also where'd you get the nail polish from ?"  
-"Tricia gave it to me, she said she didn't like the color and I could have it"  
-"Tricia? Craig's sister?"  
-"Yeah, she has been real nice to me lately" Karen changed to Kenny's other hand and continued painting his nails with a smile "Craig's sister huh…" Kenny thought to himself, he was happy that his baby sister was making some new friends.  
-"Done!" Karen says as she finished putting the nail polish lid back on - "Tricia also invited me over tonight so I need to get everything ready"  
-"Alright, have fun"  
-"Thanks, I will!" Karen picks up her nail polish and goes to her room, Kenny also decides to retreat to his room.  
Hearing Karen talk about how she's doing well and making friends is something that never failed to fill Kenny's chest with a good warm feeling, he will do anything in his power to stop Karen from having to feel like he did when he was her age, if Karen is happy he doesn't need anything else, not even Butters… Kenny closed his eyes as once again the feeling of sadness started slowly but surely creeping on him. He didn't have any more tears to cry so he just laid in silence holding his own hand over his chest - "Karen is happy, that's the only thing I need" - Kenny takes a deep breath - "I don't need to be sad, everything is fine, time moves on, things will be fine…everything will be fine, I'll apologize to Butters and say it was a joke, he'll forgive me and things will go back to what it was like before." - The thought managed to calm him down and he decided to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Kenny decided to stay at home, he was feeling better, if there was something his immortality had taught him is that for better and for worse things will keep moving on, seasons will change, feelings are fleeting, emotions are volatile, and nothing remains the same, some things fail, sometimes hearts break, but in time, pain fades and you'll be able to face yourself again. But these things need time, and Kenny needed time for himself today.  
He rolled around in bed, listening to his parents fight all day, it wasn't optimal but he didn't really feel like leaving the house so he just ignored them. Closed his eyes, covered them with his hands, but sleep didn't seem like an option either. "…" Kenny sat on his bed "…no…" he decides to lie down again. Everyone's at school and he's bored out of his mind, having nothing to do while simultaneously trying not to overthink things is a tough combination but he's determined… that is until he receives a message on his phone -"Hey! Are you okay? You're not skipping school because of… you know… me, right?" Kenny decides not to reply but his heart skips a beat. Not after much time another message - "I want to talk to you if it's okay…" - C'mon Kenny be strong - "Actually I'm going over right now" -"NO!" all that calm? he lost it, Kenny got up trying to find a way to avoid this, he wasn't ready yet.

The air was cold outside and he could feel the cold on his face, his hand trembled as he finished sending that text but it wasn't because of the cold.  
Butters didn't really understand why he was doing this, he just felt sorry, maybe a bit guilty, he didn't really mean to run on Kenny like that, it was awfully rude of him, he's sure Kenny is feeling bad, he couldn't even bear to look at him during school the previous day, it must have made it even worse for Kenny and he didn't want his best friend to be hurt, especially not because of him. He hated the way things were and was determined to patch things up. Once he arrived at his destination he saw a sight he never thought he would before -"K-Kenny?"


End file.
